When a Love Was Here Beside You
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook...  Penuh dengan semangat masa muda dan romansa cinta remaja! *gaje*  Pairing: YeWook Warn: YAOI, don't like don't read...  Enjoy !


When a Love was Here Beside You

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Disclaimer: SM Entertaiment, but they soul is mine *bletakk*

Pairing: YeWook

Slight: KyuMin, KangTeuk, and Ki Bum

Warning: YAOI or boy x boy, missed typo, strange story etc.

I've warned all of the readers, if you don't like please don't read then press the reset hehe...

I hope you like it hyungie and unnieneun! ^^

* * *

~Ryeo Wook POV~

"Wah... wah... selamat atas lahirnya pasangan baru di sekolah kita!" seru sesosok pria bernama Lee Teuk hyung.

"Ne,chukkae Sung Min-ah, Evil dongsaeng..." ucap kekasih Kang In hyung,yaitu Lee Teuk hyung dengan senyuman manis. Entah mengapa mereka bisa masuk ke kelas kami, padahal mereka murid kelas 3.

"Gomawo hyung..." balas mereka berdua.

"Hmm... biasanya kan kalau ada pasangan baru, ada traktiran nih?" sindir Kang In hyung.

"Haha... iya deh hyung... Gacha, aku traktir di café sebelah.

Oh iya... Aku Kim Ryeo Wook, salah satu murid di Seoul International School ini. Disini adalah sekolah khusus lelaki, jadi sudah wajar saja jika para murid disini memiliki hubungan-hubungan spesial seperti 'cinta'.

"Hiks..."

Tanpa kusadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Entah mengapa dadaku sakit seperti ditusuk anak panah yang runcing, mungkin karena perasaan cintaku pada seseorang di sebelah sana. Ya,aku sudah lama mencintai seseorang bernama Kyu Hyun. Sayangnya saat ini ia sudah memiliki orang lain yang juga sahabat dekatku, Sung Min. Mungkin aku harus merelakan dia pergi...

"Wookie! Kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Sung Min seraya berlari kearahku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menangis di hadapannya,ia pasti khawatir.

"Jangan mengganggunya, ia sedang belajar..." ucap seseorang yang sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya. Aku buru-buru menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam kedua tanganku di atas meja, dan berpura-pura tertidur.

"Eh? Ye Sung? Eum... tapi ia sudah tertidur sekarang..."ucap Sung Min.

"Jinjja? Ya sudahlah,jangan ganggu dia... Dan nanti aku titip ramen ya? Aku mau traktirannya juga,sampaikan pada Kyu ya... hehe..." balas orang itu.

"OK... haha... kau ini..." Sung Min tertawa melihat kelakuan orang itu.

'Ye Sung? Sepertinya aku kenal...' batinku.

Setelah kurasa aku sudah mulai tenang, aku memberanikan diri menatap wajah orang yang melindungiku.

"A-ah... gamsahamnida..."ucapku.

"Ne cheonmaneyo... Gwenchana? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang..." ucapnya sambil menyunggikan senyuman manis.

"N-ne... gwenchana yo..." balasku. Ah, mengapa aku merasa hangat jika melihat wajahnya?

- Keesokan harinya -

"Ye Sung? Oh, dia itu yang duduknya paling belakang..." ucap Ki Bum, ia adalah sahabatku sekaligus kekasihnya Si Won hyung, siswa kelas 3-1 yang merupakan salah satu idola di sekolah ini. Dia ini kadang cerewet, kadang ceria, kadang pendiam, kadang pemalu dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga merupakan siswa terpandai di kelas.

"Hmm... aku tidak terlalu kenal dia, apa dia siswa pindahan?"tanyaku.

"Ne... dia itu pintar tau, kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan suasana kelas dan selalu sibuk sendiri". Oh,aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, padahal kami sekelas.

'Duk!'

Aduh,sepertinya penyakit suka menabrak orang-ku kambuh lagi. Kali ini siapa yang di tabrak? Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa yang kutabrak adalah Ye Sung.

"Mi-mianhae Ye Sung-ssi..."

"Ne,gwenchana... Oh iya... kamu ini Ryeo Wook kan? Saat itu, aku tidak tau kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur seseorang yang sedang menangis..."

Ah, ternyata ia diam saja saat itu karena mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghiburku. Dan,dan perasaan apa ini? A-aku menyukainya walau baru kenal...

"Ye Sung-ssi, saranghae~!" Apa yang ku ucapkan? Mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Ki Bum dan siswa-siswa lain pun terkejut melihatku menyatakan perasaan seperti tadi.

"Benarkah? Hmm... kalau begitu, jika kamu bisa menciumku dalam waktu 2 hari, maka kau boleh jadi pacarku..."ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku.

'Cium? Itu mustahil... Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Eotthokhe?' Aku pun terperosok dan Ki Bum membantuku bangun dari lamunanku, karena kelas akan dimulai.

~End of Ryeo Wook POV~

"Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanmu Wookie..."ucap Ki Bum.

"Aku tak tau..." balas Ryeo Wook lemas, dan sekali lagi ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah,mianhamnida..." ucapnya.

"Kamu hobi nabrak orang ya?" tanya Ye Sung.

"Ah... Ye Sung..."ia terkejut melihat Ye Sung berdiri dihadapannya.

Ki Bum pun meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil berkata 'Fighting Wookie'.

"Nah... boleh aku lihat timbangan berat badanmu tadi?" Ryeo Wook hanya mengangguk dan memperlihatkan kertasnya.

"Tidak jauh beda denganku".

"Jinjja? Kau harus banyak makan Ye Sung-ssi, supaya tubuhmu tidak lemah". Ye Sung pun mengangkat tubuh Ryeo Wook tanpa menghiraukan Ryeo Wook yang meronta-ronta.

"Lihat kan? Aku tidak lemah, dan aku sudah makan banyak kok..." ucap Ye Sung dan ia pun menggendong Ryeo Wook sampai ke kelas mereka.

"Turunkan aku Ye Sung-ssi... Aku berat tau?" keluh Ryeo Wook.

"Sudahlah... tidak berat kok..." ucap Ye Sung tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh siswa-siswa lain.

- Saat jam istirahat 1 -

"Bagaimana caraku melakukan itu? Ki Bummie bantu aku..." keluh Ryeo Wook.

"Hmm... mungkin cara ini akan berhasil... Ye Sung itu sering kepergok tertidurwaktu istirahat kedua di atap sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau menciumnya saat ia tertidur?"usul Ki Bum.

'Benar juga... Apa salahnya kalau dicoba...' batin Ryeo Wook.

Saat istirahat kedua, ia segera berlari ke atap sekolah dan benar saja, Ye Sung tengah tertidur disitu. Ia segera mendekatinya dan melakukan rencananya.

'Engh... aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini...' terbesit rasa bersalah yang mebuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

- Saat pulang sekolah -

~ Ryeo Wook POV ~

Aku memandangi bunga sakura yang tumbuh di depan sekolah kami. Musim semi tahun ini terasa indah, bersamaan dengan hatiku yang juga tengah berbunga.

"Ye Sung-ssi, lihatlah bunga-bunga sakura dari sini... Mereka sangat indah..." ajakku, namun ia tidak merespon apapun dan hanya terus berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Ryeo Wook-ah, lupakan kata-kataku tentang ciuman itu dan anggap itu tak pernah ada... Tadi aku hanya pura-pura tertidur..."

A-apa? Ini tidak benar kan? Mengapa ini terjadi, biarpun ia tidak menanngap ini serius, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya dan terus mengharapkannya. Apakah ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang ku rasakan, atau benar kata Ki Bum, ia hanya mempermainkanku?

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak tau,aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dan..dan.. kau-" kalimatku terputus ketika aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirku. Ternyata Ye Sung tengah menciumku, tapi kenapa ia menciumku selembut ini?

"Mianhae Ryeo Wook-ah... Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku,aku takut kau pergi dariku... Sejujurnya aku sudah menyukaimu dan memperhatikanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberikan tantangan itu padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya ingin, selama 2 hari ini kau hanya memikirkanku..." ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku, sungguh aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia itu aneh sekali.

"Hmm... aku merasa seperti orang terbahagia di dunia ini Ye Sung-ssi..." sungguh aku bahagia sekarang ini bisa bersamanya.

"Kalau tau reaksimu seperti ini, kenapa tidak ku tembak saja dari dulu?" Ia memelukku dan kembali mencium bibirku.

"Oh iya... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -ssi, aku tidak mau terdengar terlalu tua... Panggil saja aku Yesungie, ya Wookie?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya tertawa melihat keanehannnya itu.

"Ne..." ia pun menggenggam tanganku, dan kami pun memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran mengiringi perasaan cinta kami yang juga sedang bermekaran.

I want to say 'Saranghae' for you...

I wanna kiss you and always comes to your dream...

I'll protect our love...

I wanna tell them, about our feeling and show to them that our love can exist...

Star are my words and I write about you in the sky, I also will put it inside my heart...

I hope, you'll always here beside me...

And now I know, Love is always here beside me...

-FIN-

* * *

Thank you atas karya-karya kalian yang sangat menakjubkan: Super Junior - Reset, Super Junior - Monster, Super Junior- Miwo, Utada Hikaru - First Love, Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life, Michael Heart - We Will Not Go Down etc. ^^

Annyeonghaseyo~! Kini author tulis cerita baru, dan malah gak ngelanjutin cerita sebelumnya,mian...

Story yang itu mau ditamatin, jadi agak lama karna panjang hehe... ^^

Kali ini YeWook couple yang ku ceritakan, soalnya Wookie hyung pemalu n' alim sih... :D

Fic ini spesial untuk siapa ya?

hoo... untuk lee sunmiina unnie, Park Young Rin unnie, Hideyuki Miyata D'Kathleen unnie, Jeremy de Hongki seonsaengnim *aku fans kalian! XD bletakk!*

Maaf kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah ya,unnie n' hyungie... (^^)V

For all that already read it, please REVIEW...

Kalau mau nge-flame ceritanya gapapa kok, jangan hyung" ku ya...

Gomawo all~! ^.^


End file.
